muafandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
The Hulk is a superhero in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance swries. The Hulk is gamma scientist Robert Bruce Banner, who was caught in a blast of a gamma bomb. Now, when angered or excited, he transforms into the Hulk, a creature of immense strength and rage. The Hulk has unlimited strength and was known to be a monster. Hulk is part of the Heroes Pack DLC for the Xbox 360 and, later, the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Gold Edition. Originally in the first game, Hulk was planned to be a regular playable character in all versions, even has a boss version of himself but was cut due to licensing issues before later being added as DLC. Character History Dr. Robert Bruce Banner'' was born in Dayton, Ohio on June 20th, 1969. He was a highly respected scientist, inventor, and biochemist who received major recognition for his work regarding biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. He was commissioned by General Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, although Ross elected not to inform Banner what he was creating. Banner was unsuccessful in recreating it and was already working on another project for Ross, a gamma bomb. Bruce had been working on the bomb with Ross' daughter Betty who he was dating at the time and Leonard Samson, an inventor and one of the head designers for the bomb. When the bomb was about to detonate, a teenager by the name of Rick Jones drove onto the testing field; Banner pushes Jones into a trench to save him but is hit with the blast, absorbing massive amounts of gamma radiation. He awakens later seemingly unscathed, but that night transforms into a lumbering green form. The pursuing soldiers dub the creature a "hulk".Bruce was not the only one that was affected by the bombs blast, Dr. Samson and several other people were given superpowers but this made him and them targets of the Military. With this discovery, he became more determined to stop himself from turning into the hulk at all costs. The U.S. government created the Hulkbusters, a team of black ops soldiers dedicated to catching the Hulk with advanced battlesuits and weapons. The group was formed with a joint venture between Trask and Hammer Industries who Banner had past dealings with. He has made many enemies along the way like the Red Hulk, Abomination, The Leader, Zzzax, The U-foes, Equinox, and Juggernaut but he managed to go past all of them, even if some of them were stronger than the last. He later became a founding member of the Avengers. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story Two years after the Avengers disbanded, Banner was a scientist working on the new Gamma Bomb project on the Omega Base. He was also friends with Reed Richards. During the attack on the Omega Base, he is sealed inside a room. After the heroes find him, they receive intel that a gamma bomb is set to explode. Banner disarms the bomb, and the heroes continue on their mission, leaving Banner behind because, after all, "He's no hero". He was shown defeated as the Hulk outside Doom's castle after he obtained Odin's powers. He was eventually taken by Doom but he soon then rescued by the Ultimate Alliance after doom's defeat. It was shown later that Hulk had been getting psychiatric help by Mr. Fantastic who helped him vent through haiku. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story Hulk participated in the Civil War and later fought against the Nanite-controlled members of "The Fold" as a member of the Ultimate Alliance, defeating a nanite controlled A-Bomb during the Siege of Wakanda. Sometime after the defeat of the Fold Hulk was being interviewed on a radio show. However, the hostess was surprised when she found out that Hulk was the one in control instead of Bruce Banner in the end Hulk lost his temper and went on a rampage when the hostess told him that while for helping to save the world he would get a lot of rewards a parade was not one of them. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Enhanced Strike Hero (Stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 41 : Normal Strike Hero (22 - 14 - 39) Powers * Cyclone Punch (Melee) : Devastating punch that will stun enemies for a time * Hulk Stomp (Radial) : Stomps the ground doing radial damage and sends a shockwave forward * Hulk Smash (Radial) : Jumps in the air and comes back down hard doing radial damage * Hulk Knock Down (Special) : Charges forward tackling an enemy and beating him mercilessly * Hulk Roar (Debuff) : The Ferocious scream that frightens enemies for a time * Hulk Boost (Boost) : Reduces damage taken by the entire team for a time * Fury (Boost) : In a rage of fury, Hulk grows in size increasing speed, power, & defense * Hulk Smash (Xtreme) : Leaps into the air and comes back down doing massive radial damage Unique Traits: * Healing Factor * Rage Meter: Increases Attacks Costumes * Classic : Critical Chance - Raises the chance of landing critical hits : Melee damage - Increases damage done by melee attacks * Original : Melee damage - Increases damage done by melee attacks(Maxes out at +21% melee damage) : Boost stats - Boosts all stats (Maxes out at +10 all stats) * Planet Hulk : Melee damage - Increases damage done by melee attacks : Power damage - Increases damage done by powers(Maxes out at +15% power damage) * Joe Fixit : Power damage - Increases damage done by powers : Boost XP - Increases XP gained Teams * Avengers * Bad to the Bone * Defenders * New Fantastic Four * Shaba Ultimates * Think Tanks Conversations Unused on disk and never been added to DLC release along with his unused simulation: *Thing (as a boss character on Act 1)) *Mandarin (vs. Ultimo Mark 2 on Act 1) *Spider-Woman (HQ Act 2) *Doctor Doom (while trying to solve a puzzle on Act 5; has a missing conversation hud code its file) = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: How to Unlock = How to Unlock: find 5 Gamma Regulators to unlock Hulk. Flying?: No. Hulk was not involved in the Civil War as he was sent to Sakaar in Planet Hulk. Powers *Raging Smash : Hammers the ground, knocking down enemies. (crushing damage) *Thunder Clap : Tremendous clap generates a concussive blast. (impact damage) *Dashing Tackle : Pins an opponent and pummels them mercilessly. (crushing damage) *Gamma Roar : Stuns foes with a mighty roar. (mental damage) Costumes *Classic *Red Hulk Abilities *Unbridled Might : Lifts huge objects and resists knockback. *Monstrous Form : Raises maximum hit points. *Rage Unleashed : Raises damage with all attacks. Requires Pro-Reg. *Survival Instinct : Allows more frequent use of powers. Requires Pro-Reg. *Furious Fists : Raises melee attack damage. Requires Anti-Reg. *Impervious Body : Resists all incoming damage. Requires Anti-Reg. : Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: Hulk returns in the reboot game. He sports massve amounts of HP and Durability, making him a tank. He also has above average striking, making him a good damage dealer as well. His Abilities are notibly strong, with all but his original skill having at least a "B" in either stagger or damage. However, the biggest downside to playiing as Hulk would have to be his low energy reserves, being among the lowest in the game. Teams *Think Tanks *Classic Avengers *Bruisers Trivia * The Hulk that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * In-game data shows that Hulk was originally meant to be a playable character in the roster, but rights issues prevented him from being added to the roster prior to release, * He has some special dialogue with the Mandarin (while against Ultimo Mark II), Spider-Woman and Doctor Doom. * He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Deadpool, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, Venom, Magneto, and Black Panther Gallery MUA3 Hulk.png Hulk.jpg MUA2 Hulk.jpg Hulk MUA Costumes.jpg Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Heroes Pack Category:Gold Edition Category:DLC Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Defenders Category:Anti-Registration Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Exclusive characters